Where I belong
by horseluvr00
Summary: Lucky is a victim of the Clone Wars. When her parents are killed by the separatists, she is left an orphan. But when a Clone squad comes along, they take her in and raise her as a soldier. Over the years, Lucky proves her worth as a Clone. But when tragedy strikes her squad, she is left lost and unsure of where she belongs. My first Star Wars story, please give it a chance! :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey everyone! Ok, I know my computer is broken, but I had something written on paper I wanted to put out. I was lucky enough to be able to swing by my best friend's house this weekend and she let me post this on her laptop! Thanks bestie! For those of you who don't know, she helps me write my Avengers; Rebel Reboot series. If you're a marvel fan, check that out! And also check out my other Avengers story; A place the call Home. They're both cool! But anyway…**

**This is my first Star Wars Story, so please give me some positive reviews if you like it. It's a sample chapter, so if I don't get any reviews for it then I might put it away for a while and see if anyone wants to give it a chance. Enjoy! **

**Note: Please read the bolded wording on **_**every**_** chapter! They might contain important information about the story! :) **

_Planet: Tatooine _

_"Skipper, I don't see anything." Mash called. The fellow Clone only gave a curt nod as he lowered his blaster and pulled out his binoculars; looking down at the base the General spoke of earlier. _

_"Mash, take Nines, Razor, and Hawk. Scorch, Ram and I will hold up the fort until the general gets back." The Commander orders. Mash gave a nod as the three Clones followed him down the rough terrain. _

_"Skipper, I don't see the point of this." Scorch looked over at him. Skipper only glanced at him. "The general sent us out here to protect a base that's been abandoned for months. There aren't any clankers here." He argued._

_"I don't like being security any more than you do brother, but I don't see a point in bickering over it." He says in a slightly stern voice. The Clone with the singed Helmet and Torch painted on the side only gave him a nod; looking over the rocks at his team heading toward the building. _

_~0~_

_Meanwhile..._

_"Razor, you got anything?" Hawk called. _

_"Negative." Hawk could see his brother up ahead of him about a click ahead. _

_Hawk turned down a different path in the rock formations and held his blaster in front of him as he made his way toward the front of the base. While Hawk was out of view, Mash was walking around the far side of the base. He walked around the corner, seeing the Clone with the three talon-like streaks on his helmet. _

_Eventually they made it back to the front of the base and Hawk hacked the locks. The door opened and they cautiously walked in._

_"So what's the story with this place?" Nines asked; taking the far right. _

_"Well, this base was used as a shelter for the public. It was overrun and everyone was killed." Mash says to his fellow Clone. The clone only gave a nod. _

_"I don't like this place. It gives me the creeps." Hawk mutters. _

_"What're you scared of Hawk?" It's just a bunch of-" Nines lets out a small cry when he came face to face with a skeleton. He shot at it several times; making it fall to the ground in front of him. "Stupid bounty hunter." He kicks the hunter in the side before following his fellow Clone's._

_"Good one Nines." Hawk mocks. _

_"Cut it out guys." Mash got their attention. They walked deeper into the base; it was pitch black and there were bodies here and there. _

_Suddenly there was a crash to their left. In an instant they head there blasters up; ready to fire. _

_"Moment 9:00." They looked into the darkness. Nothing._

_"Probably just a bird or something, right?" Hawk spoke up._

_"You mean maybe a Hawk?" Nines laughed._

_"Alright, that's enough you two." Mash says sternly. There's another crash and a whimper. _

_"What was that?" Mash tensed; pointing his blaster in several different directions. Suddenly a little mass ran out from behind some boxes; crashing into Hawk's legs. _

_"What the hell?!" Hawk stumbled back as Nines yelled his comment. Mash turned; ready to fire when he realized something._

_"Hold fire!" Mash yelled. Nines slowly dropped his gun and Hawk looked down at the little being holding onto his leg. The Clones looked at the being and their head lights shown down on it._

_It was a little girl. She looked up at the Clone with icy blue-grey eyes. _

_"Is that a-" Nines started. _

_"Little girl?" Mash finished. The girl had long dark brown hair and a face covered in freckles. She giggled and hugged Hawk's leg tighter. He put his hands up higher; confused of how to react. He was trained since he was little as a soldier, he didn't have any experience with children at all._

_"Uh, Skipper, do you copy?" Mash put his wrist to his mouth. _

_"What is it Mash?" Their commander's voice sounded. _

_"We have a kid hear. No sign of any other survivors. Got any reads on any other life forms?" It was quiet for a moment._

_"Negative, Mash." Hawk took his helmet off; taking a seat on some debris while Nines kept standing; taking his helmet off and leaning his gun against the pillar to his left. The girl giggled again; grabbing Nines' helmet from his hand._

_"Hey!-" He tried to grab it when she giggled again; putting it on her head. It was way too big and she couldn't see too well out of it. She started to run around; the helmet turning left and right around her head. "Kid, you're gonna hurt yourself." Nines says; taking the helmet off her head and tossing it aside. She looked up at him and she sniffled. Nines felt a stab of guilt when her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered. "Ah, what the hell..." Nines muttered. He picked up the helmet which had rolled a few feet away. Kneeling down, he held out the helmet for her. She looked up at him and giggled again; taking the helmet and putting it on her head. She began to run around again. _

_"Well boys, looks like we got an orphan here." Mash says; finishing his talk with Skipper. Hawk continued to lift her in the air as she held onto his forearm; giggling along the way._

_"So... What do we do with her?" Nines asked. "It's not like we can just leave her. How long do you think she's been along here?" Hawk lowered her back to the floor and she giggled._

_"Up!" She laughed. _

_"Those blast doors have been closed for months. She must have been surviving off scraps." Mash says. Hawk gave the girl a pitied look. _

_"Let's just bring her back to base, see if Skipper can find anything on the surviving towns in the area." Mash says. Hawk nods and stands up; putting his helmet on his head and holding his gun tightly. Nines gently took his helmet off the young girl's head. She giggled when he put it back on his head and picked up his gun. _

_"C'mon kid." Hawk says. The young girl grabbed his hand; making him tense for a brief moment. He grinned from under his helmet and began to walk with the girl as he followed his fellow Clones. "What should we call her?" Hawk asked as they began to walk for the doors. _

_"We shouldn't be getting attached to this kid, Hawk." Mash says._

_"How bout Lucky? Seems to fit her." Nines says playfully. _

_"Lucky... How bout it kid?" He looks down at her. She giggled._

_"Ucky!" She laughed and jumped around._

_"Yeeeaah... close enough." Hawk chuckles. They got to the doors and made their way out._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok! Here's the first chapter! **

Let me start out simple. My name is Lucky. Yeah, I know. Pretty weird name, but that's the name I received from my brothers. - Ok, they're not really my brothers per say... I'm a Clone in training… and a girl. First female in the Clone army, from what I've heard so far. When I was young, my parents were killed by the separatists at the very beginning of the Clone Wars. I was found by a Clone squadron and when they grew fond of me, they never got rid of me. Yeah, I had that effect on people when I was little. Freckly face, big icy grey-blue eyes, and dark hair made me too cute to resist!

It's been about 8 years since I was found and now I'm 12 years old. I'm taller and stronger than the average teenager. Most people think I'm 15 or 16. I can act like it to most of the time.

I look to my right; seeing my helmet sitting on the table next to me. I was still wearing my armor. I had just gotten back from a mission about an hour ago. My helmet was still surprisingly white and not covered in too much ash. I had painted a four leaf clover on the left side. It was how fellow Clone's recognized me when out in the field, and it fits with my name an' all.

"Lucky, were pulling out." I turned; seeing Hawk at the door. I nod; grabbing my helmet and meeting him at the door. We were heading out for a mission. I put my helmet under my arm and followed him out the door.

"So what's the general have for us?" I ask.

"Not much, were just have to make a supply run to Tatooine." I clench my jaw. That was my home planet. I could see Hawk glance at me; even though he was wearing his helmet I could see him turn his head slightly to look at me.

"Who else is going?"

"Nines, Skipper, Mash, Jack, and Baxter." He says. I nod; setting my com to the right frequency.

We looked to our right; seeing Mash and Baxter walk up.

"Hey little sis." Nines walked up behind me and playfully pulled me in a headlock with one arm and using his knuckles to mess up my hair. Idiot, he's always called me that. Even out in the field. I rolled my eyes; ducking out from his grip and giving him a playful shove.

"Stop messin around you two." Skipper says. I gave a nod; putting my helmet on and awaiting orders. Nines and Hawk were like my big brothers, I was closest to them among my squad.- Your probably wondering how I got into the squad in the first place. So the Jedi general in charge of us eventually found out that the Clones were hiding me and doing their best to raise me up as a soldier. He let me join after the Clones helped me in proving my worth.

"We need to pick up supplies on Tatooine, keep a watchful eye out men. Tusken Raiders are known to patrol the territory we'll be entering."

Great, enemy territory. Just what I need right now. I've heard only a little about the sand people. All I know is that they won't hesitate to kill.

We boarded the gunship and took off; heading toward the planet surface.

~0~

The gunship landed and I tightened my grip on my blaster. This could get ugly.

"Green light!" Hawk says as a green light fills the ship. The doors opened and we all piled out; our blasters ready to fire as we locked down the area in front of us.

"You all know the coordinates. We need to find the supplies within one planetary rotation. Let's go!" Skipper announces. We all gave a nod and set off.

…

"Hawk, your com's got static… It's annoying." I announce as we continued to walk across the dessert.

"Got it, Lucky." Hawk says. A few seconds later the static dies down and fades away. We continued to walk the dessert when we reached a valley.

"Skipper, how much farther til the pickup point?" Nines asked.

"Should be on the other side of the valley." Skipper says; looking to his fellow Clone. "Be on your guard men. Tuskens patrol this area after dark." I gave a curt nod with the others as we moved forward.

"You nervous little sis?" Nines walks up beside me. I shake my head. He really needs to call me by my actual name.

"No. You?" He aims his blaster ahead before lowering it.

"Nah. Those raiders don't stand a chance against us." He says. I smirk from under my helmet. Sometimes, Nines was… overly confident.

"Nines, sometimes I don't get what goes on in that head of yours." Hawk walked up on the other side of me. I couldn't hold back a laugh. Hawk was gentler around me. Nines was the kinda guy who liked rough play, while Hawk was more… you get what I'm saying. Skipper, Mash, Jack, and Baxter were the other Clones in my squad. Razor, Scorch, and Ram were killed a few missions ago. It hit us all pretty hard, but we managed to get through it.

Skipper was our Sergeant. Mash was his second in command. And our Jedi General, I can't remember his name. It was one of those you couldn't pronounce.

I was taken out of my thoughts when a blast went by us and skimmed Skipper's arm.

"It's an ambush! Take cover!" Nines, Hawk, and I rolled to the left; taking cover behind a rock formation while Nines, Mash, Jack, and Baxter took cover to our right. I knelt down; my back to the rocks as I peeked out from behind the rocks. A shot flew by my head and I took cover again.

"It's the Raiders. They're sniping from the top of that ridge!" Mash calls over to us. I peeked out; shooting a few times in their direction before kneeling down again.

"We'll never be able to get the advantage from down here. They have us cornered!" Nines called over to Skipper. I continued to fire at them when I notice the suns going down. If it gets dark enough, we'll never get out of this alive.

~0~

**An hour later…**

The suns had set and now the Tuskens had the cover of night. We lost Baxter and Jack already and we couldn't get any help from the general.

"Hawk, take your men back toward the gunship! We need to call reinforce-" Suddenly Skipper let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Sarg!" Hawk yelled. Mash managed to run to our side and we took off toward the gunship. I could see it about a few clicks away. Suddenly there was a chilling shriek and I turned my head to the side, seeing several dozen Massiffs running for us. Oh no.

"We got Massiffs behind us!" I yell. Nines looked back seeing they were indeed gaining on us.

"Were almost to the gunship." Mash says. Suddenly I heard a growl and a Massiff hit Mash from behind. He fell forward and rolled a few feet. The Massiff shook him violently.

"Mash!" I stopped running and turned; shooting the massif down and running the Mash's side. I pulled his arm around my neck; pulling him up.

"Kid- get to the ship.-"

"No man left behind Mash." I tell him. Hawk and Nines shot the three Massiffs behind us before helping me get Mash to the ship. We finally were a few feet away when suddenly there were several shots fired and the gunship went up in flames. The blast knocked us to the ground. I rolled several feet; hitting a rock on the way. My ears were ringing and my vision blackened for a few seconds.

I opened my eyes again, seeing five Tusken raiders heading in our direction. I pushed myself to my feet and picked up my blaster; shooting at the Massiffs nearby and the Raiders. I hear a cry to my right and turn; seeing Mash fall to the ground dead. I do my best to push the thought aside and continued to shoot at the remaining Tuskens and Massiffs.

"Does anybody copy? We're stranded on Tatooine and need enforcements immediately! Does anyone copy?" Hawk spoke into the com. I glanced at him.

"I doubt they'll get here anytime soon, Hawk. We're on our own." Nines yells over. I clenched my jaw as I shot down a Massiff.

Suddenly I received a shove from the side and a Massiff was on me. I put my forearm up to block it. It bit down on the armor on my forearm and I struggled to push it off.

"Hawk!" I yelled. In a few seconds someone shot it off and I rolled over; gaining my breath again. Hawk pulled me up and pushed me toward a rock formation.

"Get behind those rocks!"

"But-"

"That's an order, Lucky!" He yells at me. "I'm right behind you!" I gave a nod and started to run for cover… when I heard another cry. I turned; seeing Hawk get shot in the back.

"No!" I watched him fall to the ground and not get up. Everything slowed as I stared down at him; seeing Massiffs running at me with Tuskens as well. Several shots were fired in my direction and I was pushed hard to the side. I rolled a few feet; seeing it was Nines.

"Stay down kid." I nodded; picking up a blaster to my left and firing from behind the rock.

"Trooper, do you copy?" I heard Nines' com.

"I copy, Oddball. We could use some help here." He responds.

"Stay low, were on our way brother." The line cut and we continued to shoot. I fired another shot before putting my back to the rocks.

"Do you think we'll get out of this alive, Nines?" I ask; breathing heavy.

"Little sis, we'll make it." Nines assures me. Suddenly a little rock rolled to our right. I looked around him and he looked down... It wasn't a rock… "Bomb!" He pushed me out of the way and to the ground.

_Boom!_

It took a few seconds for most of the dust to clear. I coughed several times and looked around. I opened my eyes wider and saw Nines to my right.

"Nines!" I army crawled toward him and turned in on his back. He was hurt badly.

"Sis… You need- to-"

"Shh. Don't strain yourself. I'm gonna get your outta here." I went to pull him up.

"No… Don't." I looked down at him. He gestured to the rock and I helped him over to it til he was sitting up against it. I helped him take his helmet off and he looked up at me. "I want you to get on the gunship and get out of here." He says.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I make clear. A few shots rang out and I peeked my head out; seeing the Tusken Raiders and Massiffs coming toward us. I clenched my jaw; looking back at Nines.

"Get out of here!" Nines says.

"I am prepared to fight and die for my brothers, Nines. I am not leaving you behind." I tell him. He looked up at me for a few seconds. I could feel my heartbeat in my chest.

"You're the best little sister a Clone could have Lucky." He chuckles; coughing blood into his arm. He- He used my name. I shoot a Massiff as it ran around the corner and looked back down at Nines. "You'll make quiet the Clone someday kid." He coughed again before he lay still.

"Nines." I shook him. He didn't move. "N-Nines." I whispered. Nothing. I felt a few tears slip and I immediately wiped them away. I stood up; not bothering to hide from the gun fire. I turned; seeing three gunships coming my way, they were several clicks out. I turned the other way; seeing more and more Tusken Raiders heading for me.

Making up my mind I turned; running for the mountains; leaving my dead brothers and the rescue ships behind.

**So again, this is a sample chapter everyone! So if you wanna see what will happen to Lucky please review and let me know if you want more of Lucky's adventure! Believe me, there is a lot more coming up!**

**Note: Lucky's squad has no relation to any other clones. You might recognize some names but they have no correlation to any other clones. EXCPET ODDBALL! And also, this will overlap the TV show, Star Wars the Clone Wars. (This was on cartoon network) So this isn't taking place during the movies. It's between episodes II and III.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter everyone! **

**I kinda figured that I didn't give you enough info for the first chapter to have a nice start, so I emailed the second chapter to my friend to post! :) So please read and do tell me if it's good! :)**

**Two years later…**

I could see my breath clouding in front of me as I knelt down; my back to the wall. I took my sniper rifle off my back and looked around the edge; seeing a man talking to someone. I put my finger to my helmet.

"Targets Acquired." I whisper. There was static before I got a response.

"Good, finish them." The voice sounds. I grin; lowering my hand and holding my sniper up. I closed my left eye; my right at the scope. I adjusted my hand and tightened my finger on the trigger.

"Sweet dreams fellas." I pulled the trigger and the first target fell to the ground. The other looked around before running for the door. I fired a second shot but missed. "Blasted." I mutter. I threw my sniper on my back before running for the door. I ran down several halls before I got to the door. It opened and I ran out; stopping and looking around the city of Coruscant.

I put my hand up; my middle finger and thumb to my mouth; allowing an echoing whistle to pierce the air. I grin when I see my companion, Bek. He jumps out from behind a building; bringing the man to the ground. He bit down on his throat; shaking him violently before throwing the limp body to the ground.

I walk over; Bek walks up to me and wags his tail happily.

"Good job, bud." I tell him; rubbing his head. Bek is my partner in crime. Literally. A while back I was on a mission with the bounty hunter, Embo. After we had a success mission he gave me my own Anooba. I named him Bek. He is light grey and does not have the big tooth on his lower jaw. He looks a lot like Embo's Anooba, Marrok. Marrok is a white Anooba. Bek and I are about the same age- oh, and I'm 14 by the way. If you were wondering. "Targets eliminated boss, I better be getting my pay." I growl into my com.

"Don't worry Bandit. You'll get what we discussed." The voice says. I take my middle finger away from the com in my helmet and adjust my sniper on my back. I begin to walk toward my parked speeder with Bek following me. Yeah, so over time I've received my name; Bandit. After going on a stealing spree to survive, I started getting hired as a bounty hunter. I may not be as skilled as some bounty hunters, like Jango fett or someone like that, but I do have the skills necessary to pull off enough missions to make a living.

I mounted my speeder and took off towards the meeting location.

~0~

I slowed my speeder to a stop and Bek ran up to my side. I took my helmet off of my head; letting my dark brown hair fall loose around my shoulders. I put it under my arm and began to walk into the building. It was night, around 2300. Yeah, I still go by Military time. It's just… stuck with me.

I nodded to Bek and he walked close to my side as we entered the building. The lighting was dark. I didn't like this point in time of my missions receiving my pay. These people always chose bars, old buildings, and wherever… it makes me uncomfortable. I may not have grown up a villain, but so far, it's… all I'm good at.

I walked past a Twi'lek and a Togruta on my way to the back room. Two Weequay Pirates were guarding the door. I rolled my eyes when they stopped me and Bek from entering.

"I'm here to receive my pay." I announce to them. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Go on kid, get outta here." One mumbles. I raise an eyebrow, realizing they're serious. My shoulders slump and I sigh. I look down at Bek; giving him a quiet hand signal to let me take care of this. I swiftly drop to the ground; kicking they're legs out from under them before punching one; knocking him out. I pulled my sniper off my back; hitting the other with the end of it. I look down at the two bodies; rolling my eyes. I step over them; opening the door and walking in.

"You know Jiro; some insight on your guards would have been helpful." I mutter; crossing my arms and standing in front of his desk. Jiro Tuck is the man that hired me for this job. He is also a Weequay.

"It's easy to see, that it wouldn't have mattered either way, bounty hunter." He says; his feet crossed over his desk. I roll my eyes. "Your pay." He tossed me a box. I caught it with one hand; opening it up; seeing 100 Republic credits. I may not ask for a lot, compared to what other bounty hunters ask for, but I just need enough to get by.

"If that's all, I'll be going." I tell him. He gave me a nod; waving to the door. I walk out with Bek following. I walked over to the counter and ordered a drink. Not alcoholic of course. The guy walked by; sliding me my drink and I caught it; taking a sip before setting it down. Bek was sitting to my right; between the stools.

"Mixer, the general wants us back by 0200." I stop my cup from touching my mouth; hearing a voice. I turn to the left slightly; seeing a few Clones walk in. I turn back; staring down at the counter. I close my eyes feeling my memories washing back over me from the previous years of my life.

"C'mon Bek." I mumble. He looks up at me and follows me out the door as I walk up to my speeder. I groan when I see three drunken men hanging around my ride. Including a Duros, a Saurin, and a Rodian.

I walk over; I've had enough of this for one day. If you only knew what happened this morning. I had to deal with several ignorant Weequay's and Saurin's that thought I was some innocent kid on the streets they could take advantage of. Idiots.

"C'mon guys, off the speeder." Tell them. They only look at me and laugh. I sigh; looking down at Bek. I give him a nod and he jumps at the Rodian; taking him to the ground before I socked the Duros in the face. The drunken Saurian took his blaster off his back and I quickly pushed the mouth of the gun aside, putting my back to him; elbowing him before grabbing his arm; pulling him very my shoulder and having him hit the ground with a thud.

Suddenly the Clones I saw earlier came out of the building; blasters up. They looked to they're right; seeing the men unconscious. They looked at each other before lowering their guns. I turn back to my ride and grin. They didn't think I did it. Believe me; I've had my fair share of those who underestimate me.

I mounted my speeder and with Bek following; headed back toward home.

~0~

I stopped the speeder and dismounted; pulling a cover over it to hide it. Bek followed me onto the roof and I sat down in my wore-out chair; tossing my sniper on the table made out of boxes and crates. Yeah, I lived on a roof. I guess when I said "home" that was a little misleading. But, to each his own.

I put my helmet down on my right. My helmet was pretty much a Mandalorian helmet. But the man colors were Navy blue, black, and metallic grey. It was different from any Death Watch helmet, or Jango Fett's helmet.

I adjusted myself in my chair when something to my left caught my eye. I glanced over; seeing my Clone helmet collecting dust. I continue to stare at it; memories of my childhood coming into my mind again. The four leaf clover was still visible on the left side of the helmet which I painted on myself.

I looked down at Bek who whined and rested his head on my leg. I give him a smile; stroking his head before resting my head back and looking ahead at the city. My eyes slowly began to close.

~0~

"Bandit, do you copy?" I immediately got up and saluted who was talking to me. Wait- hold on. I dropped my soldier stance and got my balance. Looking slightly embarrassed I held my wrist com up.

"I copy, who is this?" I was on a secure channel, and once I gave it away for a mission I changed it so no one could trace it. Who would know about it?

"'I need a hit man. If you're interested, go to the west building in front of the Senate Plaza." I hesitate to respond. As I open my mouth to reply the line cut. I raise an eyebrow before lowering my arm. Looking down at Bek, who was waiting for me to say something.

"Well, Bek. You ready for another mission?" He wags his tail widely and stands up. I grin at him; grabbing my helmet and putting it on my head. I set the coms to the same channel before grabbing my sniper and putting it on my back. Securing my armor I looked in the reflection of the glass behind me. My dark brown, shoulder length hair had navy blue streaks in it. It matched my armor I guess. Oh, and I did find new armor. My Clone armor is sitting behind my helmet. I don't wear it anymore; it uh… brings back to many memories.

My new armor was the same colors as my helmet; the navy blue, black, and metallic grey. It is different from Mandalorian armor! Most don't think so, but it is, believe me.

Turning away from the glass reflection, I gave Bek the signal to follow; putting my helmet on my head, I started to make my way down toward the ground.

~0~

I walked past a few police droids before making my way to the door of the building west of the Senate Plaza. I didn't like going this close to the Senate, or Jedi Council, whatever. I don't trust those people whatsoever. After what happened with my squad… I'll never trust another Jedi again.

Pushing my thoughts away I stepped out of the elevator and walked to a balcony; seeing a hooded figure. I kept my left hand on my pistol on my thigh as I cautiously walked toward them; Bek at my side.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming, Bounty Hunter." The voice says. I slow down; coming to a stop. I take my helmet off my head; putting it under my arm.

"How did you know the frequency my com was on?" I ask; ignoring his comment. The figure pulled his hood down and I got a good look at his face. He was human at least, that way I didn't have to speak in other languages. He had a buzz cut and dark brown eyes, no facial hair, strong set jaw and broad shoulders. Sorry, I make a lot of mental notes about the people I work for so if they try to skip out on my payment I can hunt them down, simple as that.

"Simple, I had you under surveillance for a few weeks. You have a complex, but simple pattern for switching your frequency as you go about missions. It's clever, but still… you can do better." I raise an eyebrow; glancing down at Bek before letting my eyes trail back to the man.

"So am I getting a name, or a place?" I change the subject.

"Yes, I need you to take out a location for me. Shouldn't be too much of a problem for you." He says; walking into the room and pouring himself a glass of-… whatever it is.

"Where?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"A Clone base about 10 klicks from here." My expression darkened. Hm, let's see. That's not gonna fly bud.

"Is there a reason?" I ask; leaning my sniper against the wall.

"Not necessarily, I just need it taken out. Here are the exact coordinates." He hands me a tablet with the information on it. I take it and look it over.

"How much am I getting paid for this?" He sets his drink down; turning his gaze out on the balcony.

"Two thousand credits." I almost drop the tablet I was holding. Two thousand credits!? Who the in the hell pays that much for a simple assassination of bombing a location?

"Why would you pay me that much for a mission like this?" I ask; slightly on edge.

"There will be Jedi there and hundreds of Clones. So it would be worth it, but not be as easy as you think." I look at the ground for a moment. I can't do this. I know how this is gonna play out. I'm gonna get there all confident and what not, then freeze up at the very last second and loose the cash. I can't kill Clones. I just… I would be able to bring myself to it. I wouldn't forgive myself after.

"I'm sorry. But… I can't take this mission." I say. He turns back to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" He asked; somewhat with an angry tone. I pick up my sniper putting it over my back.

"Not worth the risk." I whistle to Bek and he follows me to the door.

"To bad, Bandit. I had high hopes you would take this mission. I'll just have to find someone else who will." The voice echoed in my head as I walked into the elevator. I put my helmet back on. He was gonna find someone who would… Blasted. I have a bad feeling about this.

**There you have it! :) So again, please review and give it a chance. My stories can have kinda a slow start but they do get better, I promise! :)**

**I needed to edit and revise this! That's why i updated the sme chapter, look for chapter 3 soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I wanted to update this story, so here you go! :) **

I took my helmet off my head; placing it next to me before looking over at Bek. He walked over to me; lying down and resting his head in my lap. I gently petted him before looking out ahead. We were on the roof of one of the buildings surrounding the Senate.

I can't believe I'm actually thinking this over in my head. I cannot kill clones. I just can't! …But I can't forget that I'm not a clone now. I'm a bounty hunter. And that's how it should stay, that's how it will stay.

I let out a sigh; staring out over the city as the sun slowly began to set.

"Should we start heading back bud?" I looked down at him. He raised his head before panting. I smirk; pushing myself to my feet and grabbing my helmet. "Let's go then!" I say in a funny voice; getting him excited as we started for the edge.

~0~

**Back at home…**

I tossed my helmet and armor down on my make-shift table out of boxes before sitting down. As I let my head fall back against the boxes. Bek curled up next to me; the sound of his breathing calmed me for some reason.

I need the money. As much as I don't like this, I need to be able to feed Bek and myself.

Making up my mind I let my eyes close all the way.

~0~

**Later the next morning…**

I walked into the room of the building west of the Senate plaza; seeing the man that tried to hire me the day before.

"Ok, I'll do it." I speak up; my voice a bit robotic from my helmet. He turned and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, you go ahead and look surprised.

"I knew you'd be back." He says with a chuckle. I roll my eyes. Bek walked in behind me. He handed me a bag and I looked into it; seeing several explosives. "Make it quick, or else you'll get caught." He says. I nod before walking out the door.

Bek followed me as I made my way to my speeder; mounting it before bringing the engine to life. Ok, I can do this. I can do this. As long as I just blow up some of it, it won't be too much of a problem.

I looked to the sky; it was still very early, so most of the Clones should be eating right about now. If I blow the operation center, there should only be minor injuries sustained…. Hopefully.

I look down at Bek; he wags his tail. I grin before hitting the gas and we sped off.

~0~

I dismounted my speeder; adjusting my sniper on my back before Bek walked with me to the wall. I looked down; seeing the Clone base just a little ways ahead. Giving the signal; Bek moved ahead with me following. We walked around the corner and I could see the entrance ahead. We wouldn't be able to sneak in through there. Several dozen clones' guarded the entrance. I would have to scale the wall….

I looked down at Bek. He looked up at me; tail wagging and panting; ready for excitement.

"Sorry bud, you'll have to sit this one out." I gave him a pitied look. His tail sagged before his ears drooped. I knew he understood it. I petted his head. "Go wait by the speeder; I'll make sure you get your meal tonight!" I add with excitement. Bek's ears perk up again before he runs back the way we came.

I look back at the wall before running over to a few boxes; hiding behind them. I peeked up over the boxes; seeing a few clones walk by before I went around the corner to the other wall. I took my sniper off my back; looking around before aiming for the top; I shot my grappling hook up and it caught; pulling me up the face of the wall. Once I reached the top I yanked on the hook; but it didn't budge form the nook it was stuck in. With a frown; I took the grappling hook off my sniper; leaving it on the wall.

I guess I'll just have to by a new one, blasted.

I got down low; taking the bag of explosives off my back I cautiously walked toward the door to the tower on the east side of the wall. I needed to get to the south side. Once I got to the tower, I hacked into the scanner and the door opened- with a trooper right there! I came to a dead stop before he looked down at me.

Blasted! I'm dead.

"Put your hands up!" He yelled; holding one of those DC-15 blaster rifles. I turned; clutching the bag and running for the grappling hook. Several shots were fired and I was about to lower myself down when I saw three clones down there; aiming up. I had no choice.

I ran to the other side of the wall; jumping. I felt my arms wave as I landed **inside** the base with a thud. I didn't even roll; I landed on my feet and kept running. Shot echoed around me as the clone's shot at me with their DC-15 blaster rifles and pistols.

A clone ran out in front of me and I didn't see him til we collided. I rolled across the ground and saw his DC-15 blaster pistol land next to me. I grabbed it before pushing myself to my feet and I kept running.

I ran under an At-Te walker, shots barely missing me as I ran into the base itself. I have no choice ok!

I ran down a few halls; past several clones and more joined the chase. I am so _so_ SO dead! I ran to the corner of the hall when several blocked me off.

"She's cornered!" The Clone yelled. I felt my breath quicken and my heart beat was in my ears. Three more clones came around the corner and I backed up; holding the DC-15 blaster pistol up. My finger was shaking and I couldn't keep my hands firm on the pistol.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands on your head!" The Clone yelled. I bit my lip and looked at the 6 Clones in front of me. I tried to tighten my grip on the trigger but my finger would budge.

"Lucky?" I stopped. Everything went quiet and I turned my head just barley to the left; I saw a Clone take his helmet off. Oddball. I felt the pistol fall from my hands and my body shakes. It was Oddball.

Memories came over me and the voices came into my head of that day more than 2 years ago.

"It's ok Lucky, there not gonna hurt you." He says; slowly walking toward me. I took a step back and my eyes darted to the Clones around me.

I let two of them walk toward me and I felt the handcuffs close around my hands. Then Oddball walked up and put a hand on my shoulder; leading me down a hallway.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

~0~

I was in an interrogation room. I had been here for the last hour with no one coming in. I screwed up. I know I did and thanks to me I could have been the cause of the deaths of hundreds of Clones.

I door opened and a Clone walked in along with a second Clone. I didn't recognize them.

"Why did you try to blow up this Clone base?" The first said. I swallowed and my eyes darted across the floor. I want to spill; tell them everything. But that's not how an interrogation works. If I blurt out everything they'll think I'm lying.

"How do you know Oddball?" The second asked. I let out a deep breath. Ok, I'll tell them the part about my mission.

"I-..." I glance up at the briefly. "I was hired to rig the place." I tell them.

"By who?"

"I don't know his name." I shook my head. That was the truth.

"Do you know what he looks like?" I nod.

"Yes sir." I reply. They exchanged a glance before looking back at me. One nods to himself before they both left the room. I felt my shoulders relax and my breathing return to normal.

I gotta get out of here. I looked at the cuffs that were on my hands. If I can just-

Before I could finish my thought the two clones walked back in the room... A Jedi was with them. Blasted

"What did he look like" The first clone asked. I swallowed before looking at the Jedi; feeling hate burn through me. The Jedi narrowed his eyes slightly; crossing his arms he put a hand to his chin. He had light brown hair, kinda reddish, and a beard.

"I don't want him in here" I growl. "I don't talk to Jedi" I add. The clones exchanged a glance with the Jedi. He looked at me before giving the clones a nod.

"As you wish then." The Jedi said. He looked at me before leaving. The shield drops over the door after he's out.

"Now what did he look like?" The clone repeated. I turned my gaze to him. I swallow before responding.

"Buzz cut, dark hair and dark eyes, no facial hair-" a saw a clone nod to the other as he got the attention of one outside the room, who started searching a data base. "-Broad shoulders, strong set jaw-"

"You seem to know a lot about keeping tabs on people" the second clone said to me; crossing his arms. I gave a nod.

"I learned from the best" I mutter; looking at the table.

"How do you know Oddball?" He asked in a lower tone. I looked back up at him. Opening my mouth to speak-

"Because she's one of us" I turned; seeing Oddball walk in the room; the shields closing behind him. Oh man, I'm gonna lose it.

"What does that mean soldier?" One asked. Oddball had his helmet on; I couldn't see his face.

"She was on the supply mission to Tatooine, the one with Skipper's squad..." Oddball says.

"You mean-"

"She's one of his men" Oddball says. I clench my jaw. Please don't give away anything else.

"Are you saying this girl-" he gestures to me; emphasizing girl. "This is Lucky? The first girl in the clone wars." he says like he doesn't believe it.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Oddball says. The three looked at me. I swallow.

"Prove it" one says. I look at him with a "really?" look.

"That's the truth" I shrug. "I was one of Skipper's men." I clench my jaw; the memories were flooding back to me.

"That's not proving anything kid." one says. I looked up; my gaze burning into him.

"Skipper. Jack. Baxter. Mash..." I keep my gaze. "Hawk. Nines." I felt close to tears; I held them back; keeping a deadly glare. "...And they were the best brothers I ever could've had" I say through clenched teeth; turning my glare on the table. The two clones exchanged a glance.

I can't stand this. I was trained for interrogation... But the training is a bit expired.

"You can debrief me on the mission if you want" I add. They looked at each other before back at me.

"Then why would you try and blow up this base, _Lucky?"_ They first Clone says to me. I felt my jaw tighten and clench. When I refused to answer the two clones left and it was just me and Oddball. It was quiet and I didn't want to look at him.

"...why'd you leave?" He asked finally. I hesitated before looking up at him; he took his helmet off.

"I-..." I trailed off. "I was ashamed, scared. It was my fault. I'm the only remaining clone from my squad. Nines sacrificed himself for me..." I swallow.

"It wasn't your fault, Lucky." He says. I shook my head.

"I was a coward, a deserter. I shouldn't have left." I say; more to myself than at him.

"You could always come back you know." I shook my head quickly.

"I can't do that Oddball" I look up at him. "It's too late for that, I have a bad reputation. I don't fit in here anymore." I tell him. He looked at me for a few seconds before I saw the two clones walk back in.

"You have quite the record" The clone to my right says. I look over at him. "Record breaking times in your squad practices..." He trails off; looking at the tablet in his hand. "And you're also wanted, for theft, robbery, murder..." He trails off again.

"We'll have to take you in" One of the clones walked behind me; pushing me up as we walked for the door. I glanced at Oddball before I was led out the door.

This is not good. I need to find Bek, and get out of here.

The two clones each had a hand on my shoulder as they led me down several hallways. Before I completely thought my plane through I dropped to the ground; kicking they're legs out and rolling to my feet; my hands still cuffed.

"Stop her!" One yelled. I ran down the halls; taking a right and two lefts. I still knew the layouts of clone bases. I ran down the hall and I almost ran into a clone that was coming around the corner; I swiftly got his pistol out of his hand and rammed him with my shoulder as I ran around the bend.

I rounded the corner and came to a dead stop; seeing a Jedi blocking my path. Blasted! This was a different Jedi. He had dark brown hair; I could see a faint scare over his eye.

"You sent me down here for a _girl?" _He said; holding his wrist com up. I heard a faint voice over his com.

"_Anakin, just detain her and get her to the cell." _I heard over his com, and it sounded like the last Jedi I saw. The Jedi called Anakin looked over at me; looking me over and raising an eyebrow. He was underestimating me. I felt a small smirk com onto my face. In a split second I raised the pistol and fired several shots. In seconds his lightsaber was in his hand and his deflected the shots. I ran at him and kicked his legs out from under him before pointing the blaster at him. He raised his hand and the pistol was torn from my grip; flying to my right.

I backed up before he pushed himself to his feet. I looked over at the pistol a few feet away. I ran toward it; I suddenly felt like I was being pulled back by an invisible force. I hit the ground and rolled over; seeing the pistol to my right. I rolled onto my stomach and reached; my hands still cuffed. My hands were a few feet away when suddenly the pistol was in my hand and I fired several shots in the Jedi's direction. He deflected them before using the force to get the pistol. It was in his hand seconds later and I was on my back; defenseless. Beads of sweat were stuck to my forehead and I was breathing heavy.

"Master-" He spoke into his com. "I have her."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you liked it! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

**Hey all you guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with my other stories and I've been trying to get some ideas together for these next few chapters. Enjoy!**

The Jedi Anakin had put me back in the interrogation room. Now I have to talk to not one, but two Jedi. Great. I can't believe I'm stuck in this situation. I seriously screwed up.

I felt my eyes open as the energy shield went down; allowing two Jedi to walk in. I had already seen these two before. The one I knew was Anakin, but the other I didn't know his name.

"It has come to our attention that you were trained as a soldier in the Clone Army?" The first Jedi asked; the one I didn't know his name. I hesitated before nodding.

"Then why would you attack this base?" Anakin asked. I glanced up at him for only a second before looking at the ground.

"I needed the money" I answer simply; trying not to show any emotion whatsoever. "The man that hired me was willing to give me two thousand credits to bomb this place" I tell them. "Simple"

They glanced at each other; something about their expressions set me off a bit. It was as if they didn't believe that.

"Two thousand credits" Anakin says; crossing his arms. I blink before giving a nod.

"Seems like a bit much, but it's not like I'm going to start complaining." I say; looking down at the table. I saw them give a nod to each other before walking out of the room.

…

Anakin followed Obi-Wan over to the other side of the room.

"Master there's something not right with this kid, you felt it right?" He asked. Obi-Wan turned to him; crossing his arms.

"Yes, I felt it" He replied. "Looks like no one got hurt, so we should be almost done here. The Chancellor thinks she would make a good ally; how he already knows about this is uncertain." Obi-Wan explained.

"But still, when she was fighting me, it was like she knew my every move; she's been trained well. Skipper did have a great squad from what I've heard."

"Yes, Oddball made sure to inform me of that" Obi-Wan says; his arms still crossed as he put a hand to his chin; stroking his beard in deep thought.

"You felt that too right? That she still cares about them" Anakin turned to his master. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Indeed. I could tell she took some deep thought into making this decision; apparently she's not alone. She has a companion…. An Anooba" Obi-Wan says; his eyes closed as he was in very deep thought; using the force to get a higher source of information.

"An Anooba? Those things give me the creeps." Anakin mutters; looking into the cell at the girl, Lucky.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Commander Cody asked; his squad had contained her when she was first captured. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked over at him.

"Are you sending her to prison?" Oddball asked as he walked into the room. Both of the Jedi knew that Oddball had a soft spot for the kid. They all knew that he blamed himself for not making it to the squad faster to save them on that day as well.

"Her fate is still uncertain, but something tells me that sending her to prison won't be as easy as we may think." Obi-Wan said.

~0~

**AN HOUR LATER…**

I tapped my fingers against the table; my hands still cuffed. I was rethinking that fight with the Jedi. It was energizing. The feeling was different; like I could have done more but I didn't. Something held me back-

I was taken out of my thoughts when the two Jedi walked back into the room. I could see Oddball outside the shield; taking with another clone that had the markings of a commander.

"Alright, uh-" Anakin started; looking at me. It took me only a second to realize he didn't know what to call me.

"Lucky is fine" I reply; just above a whisper. He glanced at the other Jedi briefly. I still didn't know his name.

"Well as of right now we're keeping you here. Is there anything you might need back where you live or-…" He trailed off. I furrow my eyebrows.

"…You mean I can keep something here with me?" I ask in disbelief.

"If there is something that you require to be with you then yes" The other Jedi responds. I nod after a few moments. "I don't suppose your Anooba would be one of those things-"

"How did you know about Bek?" I asked quickly. Then I realized that was a pretty stupid question. "Right, Jedi" I mumble to myself. "Where is he?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"That is an answer we don't exactly have yet" Anakin says.

"Blasted" I mutter under my breath.

"Now, we can take to the top levels of the base and you can call him in, just make sure you contain him or else we'll have to contain him ourselves." The other Jedi says. I nod before standing up and they led me out of the cell.

~0~

We made it to the top level and the door opened; letting light from the sun inside. We walked out and I could still see the scorched marks from the blasts from the DC-15 blaster rifles and DC-17 blaster pistols. Yeah I know my blasters. It's something Nines and Hawk first taught me; how to identify, clean, fix, and fire blasters.

I lifted my hands that were still cuffed to my mouth and whistled. The Clones opened the front gate that I previously planned on using an entrance as earlier. It took a few seconds before a furry grey mass ran around the corner and into the base. The clones were still holding up their blasters when I finally saw Bek running up to me; his tail wagging widely.

"Hey bud!" I said excitedly. He ran up and got low to the ground as I scratched at his back; my hands still cuffed. His ears perked up and he looked at the Clones and Jedi behind me. His ears went back immediately and he got to his feet before jumping out in front of me; his tail low to the ground as a grow emerged from his throat. "Whoa whoa bud, calm down" I got his attention again. He looked at me; but a clone walked up and soon several of them had their guns pointed up; a precaution if I lost control of Bek.

He growled again and I felt a wave of fear wash over me.

"Bek!" I yelled as he went to attack one of the clones. I ran out in front of him; getting between him and the Clone that was about ready to shoot Bek.

"Listen kid, you better get ahold on this animal before we take care of it" Anakin said in an annoyed tone. Man, I already think this guy is annoying.

"Calm down bud, it's ok" I soothed; stroking his head before nodding to the two Jedi; letting them know that was good to go. They gave a nod before I was led back inside with Bek staying as close as possible.

~0~

"Did she seriously just throw herself in front of that Clone?" Anakin whispered to his master who was to his left. Obi-Wan glanced back at Lucky who was being escorted by several clones a ways behind them.

"I think so; Oddball did say she was a dedicated member of Skipper's squad. It would only make sense that she still has some attachment to them in general." He says; looking to his apprentice. Anakin makes a face' looking back at Lucky. She looked up as he looked back and raised an eyebrow before furrowing her brow; looking to the left before looking back at him with a confused look.

"I don't know what it is, there's just something about that kid…" Anakin says in a confused manner. "Call me crazy… but I think she knows how to use-"

"General Kenobi, Master Windu wants to speak with you" Commander Cody walked up. Lucky's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait- _your _General Kenobi?!" She asked. Both Jedi turned to her.

"Indeed, that would be me" He says. She blinked before swallowing. "Is ther something you expected-"

"No I uh, just heard Skipper talk about you guys sometimes, said that he was honored to serve at your side" She says; looking at the ground. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance.

"Well I do remember when his squad helped me on several missions, it was crucial to our mission; they were a great help" Obi-Wan says. Lucky only gave a nod. Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin.

"Take her back to the interrogation cell" He says. Anakin raises an eyebrow in a confused manner.

"Why not just put her in one of the other cells?"

"Because, I have a few questions for her when I return. Oh- and make sure to interrogate her about the mission, I want all the details about why she left and what's happened since she left the Clone Army" Obi-Wan instructs. Anakin gives an annoyed huff before nodding.

"Whatever you say, Master." He mutters as Obi-Wan gave a nod; walking with Commander Cody down the hallway.

…

I can't believe _that's _General Kenobi. I had heard so many great things about this guy back when I was with my squad. Skipper always talked about him when he had the chance to.

"Alright kid, let's go" Anakin says; sounding tiredly annoyed.

"I have a name, General Skywalker." I say back in a slightly defensive tone. He turned to me.

"How do you know my name?" He asked; looking a bit confused.

"I used to be a Clone in the Clone Army General, I think I know my Generals when I see them" I say; wanting to crack a smile, but the situation prevented that from being appropriate.

He gave a nod after a few seconds before giving the clones a nod to have me keep moving. After a few minutes of walking we made it back to the interrogation cell and I sat back down in the chair; Bek at my side.

I have to admit, it was kinda nice of them to let me have Bek with me… But still, I don't like Jedi.

I furrow my eyebrows at my own thoughts.

Wow, ok. I just realized I was being a little to open with them. I need to close up more, keep my emotions intact, and not let them get into my head.

I looked up when General Skywalker came in. The shield door closed behind him and he sat down at the opposite chair.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" He starts. I raise an eyebrow before glancing down at Bek.

"Keep talking" I say hesitantly. I don't know what kinds of questions he might ask so I need to be cautious.

"So let's start with that mission." He says. I feel my jaw clench and I tensed. "Start from the beginning; what was the mission, what happened"

I kept my breathing even and I didn't take my eyes off him. I knew if I stayed confident I could keep all of my emotions in check.

Ok, whether I tell him what he wants to know or not, I'll probably be going to prison anyway. Before I realized what was happening I started telling him.

"Our mission was to make a supply run to Tatooine. Skipper led the mission, Me, Nines, Hawk, Mash, Jack, and Baxter we on the mission. We had lost Razor, Scorch, and Ram a few missions back." I add; looking down at the table briefly. "Skipper let us know ahead of time that on the mission there was a chance we might run into Sand people; or Tusken Raiders; whichever you prefer…" I trail off with a roll of my eyes. "We made it there, got the greenlight and started our mission" I clench my jaw; taking a deep breath. He was mostly quiet; just listening but I didn't like the look he had on his face. "Some time later we ran into the Sand people. We lost Jack and Baxter first, and then we lost Skipper…" I stop for a moment; taking in a few breaths.

I really didn't want to talk about this any longer. I can't believe I'm allowing myself to speak out this much about it, but for some reason something deep down was telling me that I was able to trust the Jedi and let them ask what they wanted; despite my hatred for them.

"We lost Mash to the Massifs… " I say. "Hawk called in for immediate rescue… then I was attacked by a Massif, Hawk got me up; ordered me to keep moving and that he was right behind me… and that's when he was shot down by a Tusken Raider" I take a deep breath. "And Nines sacrificed himself for me; there was a bomb" I explain. "That's when the rescue ships came; Oddball was leading them; and that's when I left" I finish; looking back up at him; masking all my emotions before I looked up to ensure that this wasn't a big deal. He looked at me for a moment before nodding. I furrowed my eyebrows suddenly; feeling pity. I don't know where it came from but for some reason I could tell he felt sorry for me…

"Alright, so why did you leave?" He asked; getting serious. I felt that emotion go away and I blinked out of my thoughts before clearing my throat; hesitating.

"I um" I start. "I knew, that no one would believe what happened…. That I probably ran and left them for dead, I was afraid of what they might do to me; kick me out of the Army, send me to prison…. I was scared and I let fear control what I felt." I didn't look up; only looked down at Bek. "I vowed that day never to let fear control my actions, to always put my job first and Bek as well…" I smile down at him as he panted and wagged his tail. "I owe him that, and by returning the favor it lets me let a little bit of what happened on that mission go" I say; getting serious again. "What scared me even more was the fact that I was able to walk away from all of this" I say; looking around. "The Clone Army is all I've ever known, and I wanted to make sure that the training I received from them was only used for good," I say; looking at him. "The reason I'm wanted for murder is because someone saw me take down a Weequay Pirate a few clicks from the Senate Plaza" I say. 'He was a criminal; my job was to take him out, and in return I was given enough food to support Bek and I for a couple days…" I trail off. He was still giving me that look; almost as if he was thinking about something and didn't hear anything I just said.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I suddenly got enlightened on what was happening; he blinked a few times, realizing I was catching on.

"Ok then, that was more than I originally thought you would give us but in the mean time I'll have a trooper bring you something to eat" He says; standing.

"Since when does protocol let those being interrogated have meals?" I questioned. He furrowed his eyebrows and I suddenly realized that he forgot that I was trained with this knowledge from a young age.

"Well, this is kind of your cell right now. General Kenobi will want to ask you a few questions when he returns." He says over his shoulder as he walks out. I look down at Bek as he leaned his head on my leg.

"Well bud, looks like I just spilled my guts to the Jedi…" I huff; looking up as the shield closed behind him as he walked out.

**I know that was a bit long everyone! XD But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you liked! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I AM SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! D: **

**I know it took me an extremely long time to update this, this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to give you something while I'm trying to catch up on all my stories. I hope you enjoy! :D**

It had been about an hour since General Skywalker left. I was watching Bek sleep on the floor. He twitched every now and then; obviously having a dream of some sort. I smiled to myself. He did that a lot. Sometimes he would twitch in his sleep and scare himself awake, then burst into a run in whatever direction he was pointing. It was funny to watch.

My head shot up when the shield came down and General Kenobi came in. He placed a tablet down and it had some info on it. I couldn't read the small print from here.

"It appears we have a slight problem" He starts. I raise an eyebrow and look at him as he sits down. "General Skywalker and I are needed at this time so our interrogation will have to wait" He adds.

"So, why are you here then" I ask flatly. Why would he still come down here and not send a Clone to bring the message?

"I am prepared to offer you a deal" He starts. I furrowed my eyebrows cautiously. "It has come to my attention that you have extensive knowledge in this field, am I correct?"

"You could say that" I reply. Yeah, and I've learned a hell of a lot more being a bounty hunter.

"If the Chancellor approves, you may be welcomed back into the Clone Army if you wish" He says. My eyes widened and I held in the breath I had.

...Really? They would allow that? This is big.

But I can't just do this for the sake of getting back into what I loved doing. I have an emotional connection with that life and I don't know if I can open up to that side of myself again. Standing side by side with Clones would bring back so many memories.

Since I left, I've done terrible things. There's no denying that. But there's a chance I can make up for it now. And make sure that my squad- my brothers- didn't die in vain.

"And if I don't accept this?" I ask.

"Then you will be sent to prison for crimes of murder" He finishes; looking down at the tablet. "I'd like to give you some time to consider this. We'll be back by 0800 tomorrow" He says before standing.

"Wait-" I quickly speak up. "Why are any of you people considering this" I ask. There has to be another agenda here. People aren't that nice to wipe my record clean and let me join the Army. Plus I'm under age and a girl.

"As much as you may think you are, we know you aren't the enemy" He says. I felt my gaze soften barely before I went back to hiding my emotions. How did he know- Oh... Yeah, Jedi. Blasted. Nothing is secret now. "I would like to be honest with you; as Generals and as Jedi, we'd also like to keep you under surveillance." He finished.

"Understood" I reply with a nod. I understand that completely. I was under surveillance for a while when I first started out as a Clone. Most Clones didn't want me there and thought I would get in the way. My squad always stuck up for me though.

He then walks out of the room and the shields close down behind him.

~0~

I felt someone nudge my arm and I immediately sat up and went to put my arms up ready to fight when I realized a hand was cuffed to the table.

"Oh- Sorry Lucky didn't mean to scare you" It was Oddball. I shake my head.

"Your fine" I tell him. He placed a tray down in front of me and leaned over; unlocking my cuffs. I pulled my hands from them and looked down at my plate. Aw, I missed lunch in the mess hall. Best time to lay back and talk with other Clones. Get away from the battle field for a while.

I felt a small smile creep onto my face before I began to eat.

"What did the Generals have to say?" He asked; sitting down across from me.

"Interrogation mostly, nothing other than that" I reply. It was quiet for about a minute as I ate.

"Did they mention the deal?" Oddball asked hesitantly. I looked up and hesitate before giving a nod.

"Yeah" I reply. "Don't know what I should do with that" I mumble.

"Lucky, you do realize what this means right?" I don't say anything. "They're giving you a chance to redeem yourself from this other life you ran away to. You can still come back" He says.

"Roger that" I nod. My tone was becoming short.

"It's what your squad would have wanted Lucky-" He tells me.

"My squad is dead!" I finally shout back at him. He had his helmet on. I couldn't see his expression. Quickly looking away from him I brought my gaze to the floor and at Bek who was now awake and whining at me. I figured out he knew when I got angry or stressed. He usually found a way to calm me down.

I sighed and petted his head.

"Is it what other people might think that's stopping you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just worried that I'll get more people killed" I tell him. My voice was quiet. I was more open with them. I wasn't afraid to hide my emotions around Clones. It was only the Jedi that I made sure to keep them in check.

"Don't worry, that won't happen again" He makes clear.

"You'll be with some of the best Lucky" Oddball says. "General Kenobi and General Skywalker are two of the finest Jedi I've ever met. And they do care about us soldiers" He tells me.

He knew I blamed the Jedi for not coming as backup. They sent us there alone... They sent us there to die.

~0~

"Master I could use some help over here!" Anakin called as he deflected the blasts from the droids coming towards him. Not a minute later General Kenobi jumped down and joined the fight along with Commander Cody and his squad.

"Take em down!" Cody yelled as his men opened fire on the droids. They were shot down one by one until it grew quiet.

"Thanks" Anakin nodded to Obi Wan.

"Did you find him?" General Kenobi asked. Anakin yanked someone out from behind the crate next to him.

"Careful Jedi! You promised to leave me unharmed!" He snapped.

"Well if it isn't Jiro Tuck" General Kenobi crossed his arms. "What business do you have in the outer rim?" He asked.

"None of your concern Kenobi" He muttered. "Making deals" His voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"Not making any more deals with the Separatists are we?" Obi Wan spoke again.

"No, I'm done making deals and trading with them" He throws a hand up. His face was dark and he added. "...But my partner is not"

Anakin and Obi Wan exchange a glance before looking back at Jiro.

~0~

My eyes darted to the door when it opened and a Clone walked in.

"Lucky correct?" He nodded to me. I gave a nod back and look down. "We need a hand with a certain bounty hunter. Heard of Jiro?" He asked. My head shot up as I looked at him.

"Jiro Tuck?" I asked. He gave a nod.

"Seems we have a problem with him in the outer rim; he's lost partner of his-"

"Tiro" I clenched my teeth. "Blasted bounty hunter" I mutter. Tiro was Jiro's brother. They were partners in the trading business. Although, they weren't always together on everything. I know for a fact that Tiro did trading behind enemy lines; gave away highly classified information including battle tactics and warfare strategy, sometimes base locations. "What'd he do this time?"

"Stole battle plans from the Clone Army; s'been making big money off given it to the clankers" He tells me. I clenched my jaw. I've had to get him for Jiro once, it didn't go down well.

"So why are you telling me?" I ask. The Clone was quiet for a moment.

"We know you've dealt with him in the past, we know he's not afraid of you," He continued. "And he doesn't know your one of us" He finishes. I look up at him.

He called me one of them. He can't mean that. He's just trying to get to me so I'll help.

"And that means what" I spoke.

"We need a soldier that can get through enemy lines to him, get him before he can give over the information and bring him back" He tells me.

"What's in it for me?" I let out a breath and looked down at Bek briefly.

"Well there's always that deal General Kenobi gave you before he left" He starts. "You do understand we can take that back anytime" That was a warning call.

I breathed a small laugh and looked down.

"So if I don't do this you'll drop the deal and throw me in prison" I nod to myself. He didn't say anything.

I finally just nodded to myself. Hey, it'll be nice to get out there and get back to what I'm good at.

"Sure, I'll do it" I shrug. I quickly whistle to Bek and he's on his feet seconds later. "Where is he?" I ask.

"He's on the Teth System" He replies. I nod again and smirk; glancing at Bek. He stepped forward and unlocked the cuffs on my hands.

"Do you go by a name?" I ask. He turns his head to the side slightly. He had his helmet on and I couldn't tell whether he was looking at me or not.

"Rex" He finally answers.

"Captain Rex?" I reply. He gives a nod.

~0~

I stared at the helmet in my hands. Memories of my comrades flashed through my mind and I closed my eyes.

I was about to go out. They gave me my armor back.

I was sitting on a Gunship right now. We made it to planet Teth and I was nervous. This was the first time since my squad got killed that I'm helping the Clone Army.

"Lucky get ready" I looked over and a for a split second I saw Nines staring at me with a smirk.

"_You ready little sis or not?_" He would joke. I smiled and then got serious as I got taken out of my thoughts and looked up to see Captain Rex.

"Yes sir" I reply before getting up; putting my helmet on. He glances at me as I was now standing beside him. Probably because I called him sir. I didn't mean to say that I'm just kinda stuck with the fact that I address higher commanding officers as sir.

The light turned green and as piled out of the gunship. Bek ran out; his ears perked up as he looked around. I whistled to get his attention and he looked to me before I followed Captain Rex and the few men he had with him.

We walked into a building and I saw General Skywalker and General Kenobi standing in the middle of a room.

"Good timing Rex" General Skywalker spoke up as he turned.

"Jiro" I state; seeing him sitting against the wall behind them. He chugged some of a drink before looking over at me.

"Bandit" He laughs. "Thought you'd be the last person I'd see here today" He states.

"Well someone has to clean up after your brother Tiro" I snap. "Why'd he leave this time? Better pay? Another drunken mood swing?" I start asking; my hand resting on the DC-15 blaster pistol on my thigh while my sniper was on my back. Bek growled as he was next to me. I gave him a small hand signal to back down.

"He's just caught up in the Separatists payment. They offered him 10,000 credits for this delivery." He says.

"10,000 credits." I state in shock. "I knew he was drunk. No one in their right mind would take a job from the Separatists who pay that much. They don't keep their word" I tell him. "Where is he now?" I ask. Jiro looked at me and then at the ground. Some time went by and j huffed before grabbing my pistol and firing it in his direction. It hit the wall beside his head.

"A town! A town! He's in a town several clicks away!" He yells; falling to the side. I nod.

"That's better" I smile before sliding my pistol back in place. "C'mon Bek" I call before we headed for the door.

"Just hold on one minute Lucky" General Skywalker stopped me. "You think we're just gonna set you lose to do your own thing?" He asked. I gave a short nod.

"What so you're going to follow me around with a squad of clones. Yeah that's one hell of an approach; let's send him runnin in the other direction!" I tell him.

"Anakin" General Kenobi called. The dark haired Jedi turned a look on me and I just gave him one right back before he walked over. The Jedi talked quietly and I stood there waiting.

"We will stay within range, but you'll be on your own most of the way" General Kenobi finally tells me. I give a nod before going for the door.

"Gotta speeder?" I turn to Captain Rex who walked up beside me. He glances at the Clone who walked up on his right.

"We have one available for you to use" He finally says. I nod before we made it out.

"Make sure he's alive, we need the informatio-"

"I know how it works General Kenobi" I tell him as I could hear him walking out with the clones and General Skywalker.

"Don't make a scene either" General Skywalker adds.

"Ok ok I get it General" I turn my head to the side as I kept walking. "Just let me do what I do best" I tell him as I mounted the speeder in front of me.

"The deal's still up right?" I asked. The Generals exchanged glances.

"If you succeed in this task, then yes" General Kenobi nodded. "Our deal can still be negotiated" I nodded before speeding off; Bek running alongside me.

**Please review if you liked it! **


End file.
